


Дурман

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: После регенерации Доктор продолжает бежать, Мисси — продолжает стоять за её спиной. Даже если она погибла. Особенно поэтому.





	Дурман

**Author's Note:**

> АУ к «Дважды во времени».

— Ты никогда не верила мне. — раздаётся шёпот за её спиной. — Иногда, может быть, только иногда, я всё-таки заслуживала этого.

— Ты тоже мне не верила. — отвечает Доктор. — Нам этого и не требовалось.

— Разве ты хоть раз спросила, в чём я нуждалась на самом деле?

Шорохи за спиной всё отчётливее: шелестят страницами книги, слышен короткий вдох и присвист, и ещё — как будто кто-то тихонько стучит пальцами по столу. Доктор закрывает глаза, затем тяжело, сквозь зубы, выдыхает. Руки сжимают отвёртку сильнее обыкновенного. 

Если Доктор обернётся прямо сейчас, то увидит перед собой лишь пустующие кресла, которые обычно занимали в ТАРДИС её спутницы. Если Доктор обернётся, то та живая, дышащая мгла позади неё исчезнет, пусть и ненадолго. Или же, если она всё-таки ошибается, то там, за её спиной будет стоять Мисси — такая же, как при их последней встрече, с затейливо заплетёнными, чуть встрепанными волосами. Насмешливая, смертельно опасная в своём спокойном ожидании Мисси.

Доктор остаётся стоять у консольной панели, сохраняя максимально спокойное выражение на лице. 

***

Мисси... Иногда она просыпается с её именем: такого не было уже давно — раньше, когда она, не останавливаясь, бежала в поисках приключений, свободы, справедливости или хотя бы наиболее подходящего решения очередной мировой проблемы, места Мастеру в любом его воплощении не было, и в то же время это место всегда оставалось свободным. Во всей Вселенной у Доктора оставался тот, кому она даже не могла дать верного именования — враг, друг, антагонист, трикстер. В каждом замысловатом преступлении, в каждой истории и легенде Доктор раньше замечала его, Мастера — теперь уже Мисси — отпечаток. Доктор чаще всего оказывалась права. О, это всегда была Мисси: наблюдающая за сгорающими до основания звёздами, создающая и разрушающая империи, поступающая согласно своей, неведомой никому больше логике, живущая — и всегда оглядывающаяся в ожидании Доктора, стремящегося остановить её. 

«Чем теперь будут вдохновляться все амбициозные злодеи? — иногда думала Доктор, остановившись на очередной планете, чтобы передохнуть или, наоборот, чтобы не отдыхать вовсе. — Дааврос? Нет, он со своими далеками, вечно клокочущими от злости так, точно они — кипящие чайники, которые так полюбили использовать люди, уже уходящая эпоха. Кибермэнам нужны сильные лидеры, таких вопреки ожиданиям рождается несколько на тысячелетие. Множество других созданий, кровожадных, хитроумных, мстительных, оскорбленных, всех порождённых этой Вселенной, рано или поздно добирались до Мисси. Или она до них. И вот теперь эти миры осиротели». 

Нет, Доктор никогда не тосковала по злу, уж его-то было в достатке. Может быть, ей не хватало той иррациональной, необъяснимой и безумной красоты, исчезнувшей с её гибелью.

Может быть, не хватало чего-то ещё. Поэтому, впервые услышав шёпот за спиной — вкрадчивый, насмешливый, Доктор даже обрадовалась: вот и ты, старый враг, ты, незаменимый друг, снова пронесемся по мирам, разражаясь бестолковыми, однако искренними сентенциями. Снова побежим, что ещё остаётся тем, кого вселенная обрекла на бессмертие?

— Не убежим, Доктор. Мы с тобой уже не убежим. 

— Почему? — она замирает у консоли, вслушиваясь в темноту. В ТАРДИС зачастую тепло, но сейчас, вслушиваясь в голос, Доктор чувствует озноб. Кажется, точно кто-то  
— о, она точно знает, кто — ледяными пальцами водит по скулам. 

— Не к лицу бегать от тех, кто мёртв. В первую очередь потому что некуда. Надо же, как ты желаешь, чтобы ничего не менялось — и это ты, чья жизнь и составляет-то наблюдение за тем, как течёт и изменяется всё, что составляет существование. Где твои питомцы?

— Не сложилось. 

О, действительно не складывалось. Память о Кларе, вернувшаяся в полном объеме, заставила Доктора испытать всю боль от потери заново, так, точно она ухитрилась прожить каждое мгновение их совместных путешествий за секунду, а затем — столько же мгновений уже без неё. 

— Ты всё ещё не умеешь заменять, да? — та Мисси, Мисси-шепот, Мисси в его сознании, говорит так же зло и искренне, как та, которую Доктор потеряла на поле битвы с кибермэнами. — Злишься на себя, на них, на миры, пытаешься найти кого-то, кто встанет с тобой, останется, пока очередная короткая человеческая жизнь подобно песку не утечет сквозь пальцы? Даже моя утекла, а я старалась. 

— Мисси... — Доктор выдыхает сквозь зубы. — Прекрати. 

Будь она здесь, будь она рядом, это чудовищное порождение Галлифрея, эта квинтэссенция всего, что Доктор отрицала, они бы уже наговорили друг другу лишнего (как будто они когда-то этого «лишнего» не говорили) — Доктор, может быть, высадила бы её из ТАРДИС, или покинула хранилище, хлопнув дверью, оставила бы её одну на очередные полгода, но Мисси была чудовищно далеко. И в то же время так близко...

Столько минуло с её смерти, а Доктор всё время ощущает на себе запах её духов — дурман, дурман, перец, кориандр, пачули, мускус, другие неразличимые по отдельности составляющие, образовывавшие нечто пьянящее, тяжёлое. Дурман, пачули, мускус. Дурман. Что-то, что пропитывает теперь всё бытие Доктора, было в этих духах Мисси, а может, дело не в них. 

Всё пахнет ей, всё — и ничего одновременно. 

Время течёт сквозь пальцы. Вот Мисси жила лишь в её голове, говорила колкие, злые вещи, казалась личным приведением ТАРДИС, а вот Доктор, выбежав навстречу очередной беде из машины времени, вдруг обнаруживает, что город, где она оказалась — кажется, земная Барселона начала двадцать второго века, буквально пропитан Мисси насквозь. Переулочки, уводящие вглубь города, оскверненное химикатами и грязью море, звенящие при остановках электромобили, перемещающиеся по воздуху и образующие второй слой пробок, пристрастие жителей к воску и свечам, шелест платьев викторианской эпохи — кто только ввёл их в моду, кто выкопал их, отряхнул от пыли времени и раздал каждой состоятельной горожанке? 

— Что же ты, Доктор, беги дальше. — тень Мисси за её спиной, кажется, ухмыляется. — Мало ли кто ценит те же вещи, что ценила и я.

Доктор не оборачивается. 

Что изменит то, что она повернётся навстречу тьме, скользящей за Доктором следом? Что там, в этом шелесте, в черном бархате, который так любила носить Мисси, что там, в персональном сумрачном лесу Доктора, из которого она не могла выбраться? 

— Ты даже не попыталась меня спасти, Доктор. — однажды обиженно говорит Мисси, наблюдая за тем, как Доктор отчаянно пытается вдохнуть жизнь в очередную свою спутницу. — Как там её зовут, Ясмин? Маленький человеческий детеныш, такой же глупый, как почти все предыдущие, а ты спасаешь её так, как будто она — центр мира. Это, конечно, в порядке вещей для тебя, но где же была твоя совесть, когда ты оставил меня на Скаро? Доктор, где же ты был, стреляя в меня, чтобы это не сделала Клара? Или — вопрос на засыпку — почему ты не попрощался со мной тогда, перед смертью? Смерть повелителей времени может длиться неделями. Я рассказала бы тебе, как это долго — знать, что ты не можешь регенерировать, мириться с тем, как боль уничтожает твоё тело, но не трогает сознание. До последнего пытаться перебороть себя и спастись, и всё это там, где взрывы, остатки кибермэнов, огонь и дым. Не самая лучшая обстановка, словом. Ты оставила меня, оставила меня в самый последний момент, дождавшись, что я встану на твою сторону, а теперь глотаешь слёзы над телом очередной спутницы, будто в мире нет ничего важнее.

— Просто помоги мне её спасти. — отмахивается Доктор. Её короткие, неровно подстриженные светлые волосы падают ей на глаза, она раздраженно заправляет их за уши.

— Ты даже не слышала. — кивает Мисси. — А ведь эта девчонка, убежавшая из сказок об Алладине, задержалась всего на пару месяцев.

Доктор с её новой спутницей, конечно, успели натворить дел — вмешались в несколько международных конфликтов, крупно повздорили в космосе, вместе хохотали, поедая попкорн и бросаясь им друг в друга... В такие моменты Мисси не исчезала, но пряталась, затихала, точно наблюдая за тем, как Доктор отчаянно пытается вернуть свою жизнь в прежнее русло. В этой регенерации Доктору очень хотелось света — теплых тонов, новых коллизий и впечатлений, и, если бы не Мисси, изредка шептавшая ей на ухо, что всё ещё рядом, у Доктора бы без сомнений всё получилось. Как и всегда получалось — до определённого момента.

Только что Доктор спасала подвернувшегося ей под руку очередного питомца от нашествия безликих монстров, оказавшихся в итоге автонами, а вот уже спасать и нечего — очередная ползучая дрянь, колонизировавшая Сахару, буквально вросла во внутренности спутницы. 

— Отвратительно, — комментирует Мисси, — смотри, ростки дошли до сердца.

Уже вернувшись в ТАРДИС, Доктор не может отогнать от себя этот образ — множество тел, исполосованных тонкими щупальцами растений, больше всего напоминавших мутировавший земной плющ. Темные полосы, вросшие под кожу, проникающие внутрь, разрывающие человека, вползающие в каждый из его органов, оплетающие скелет. Как будто кто-то вздумал вышивать крестиком прямо по человеку. 

— Это то, что ты сделала со мной, Мисси. — наконец произносит Доктор, утыкаясь лицом в успокаивающую прохладу стен. — Ты проросла во мне, вывернула наизнанку, и я не могу тебя остановить. 

ТАРДИС успокаивающе гудит. Мисси, видимо, обижаясь, замолкает до конца недели.

***

В конце концов, Мисси становится слишком много: Доктор глядит в зеркало и краем глаза замечает мелькнувший силуэт, слышит её голос в толпе, привыкает к тому, что каждое путешествие заставляет её столкнуться с очередным, едва ли требовавшимся напоминанием. 

— Может быть, поможет регенерировать, — наконец заключает Доктор. — В конечном итоге тебе надоест меня преследовать.

— Я этого и не делаю. — она становится прямо за его спиной, неотличимая от тени Доктора. — Я просто живу рядом, как ты и хотела. Не мешаю спасать планеты. Не убиваю. Я встала на твою сторону: вот я, твоя карманная Мисси, сотканная из общего прошлого. Так почему ты боишься посмотреть мне в глаза? 

— Я не боюсь! — у неё срывается голос, и она в гневе ударяет кулаком по стене. Если бы эта короткая боль могла отрезвить Доктора, она заметила бы, что Мисси, стоящая у неё за спиной, будто набирает силу — потом, конечно, угаснет вновь, точно подчиняясь некому циклу, но Доктор не могла — или не хотела в это поверить. 

— Тогда что с тобой? Я — всё, чего ты от меня хотела, тебе бы наслаждаться победой. 

— Ты — твоя тень, отзвук, воспоминание, или даже пришедший из ада призрак — это не то, чего я от тебя хотела! 

ТАРДИС предупреждающе гудит, но Доктор отказывается прислушаться к ней. Больше нет — нет сил ни бежать, ни притворяться выигравшей сражение, ни отворачиваться. 

— Я заперла тебя в хранилище не только потому, что считала это радикальным способом перевоспитания, Мисси. Я хотела тебя спасти. Я поклялась беречь твоё тело! Охранять тебя, научить, что угодно! И для чего? Чтобы, едва ты выбралась из хранилища, ты погибла, решив таким образом меня спасти?! Почему, во имя Галлифрея, вы всё время желаете мне жить, кладёте на алтарь свои жизни — даже ты, Мисси, стоило тебе поступиться своими привычками бороться со мной, как ты гибнешь вместе со своим предыдущим воплощением! Так почему же я не могу посмотреть тебе в глаза? 

— Доктор. — медленно, почти ласково говорит Мисси. — Ты давно глядишь на меня, только не признаёшься себе самой. Хочешь, я скажу тебе, что ты чувствуешь? Хочешь, я уйду и дам тебе избежать правды? 

Вместо ответа Доктор медленно, через силу поворачивается на голос. Выдыхает, судорожно и неловко смахивает слёзы, застилающие глаза так, что она не видит Мисси, а видит лишь обволакивающую её черноту, поглощающую и ТАРДИС, и, должно быть, весь окружающий их с Мисси мир. Пахнет так же, как в их с Мисси последнюю встречу: пачули, кориандр, стойкий запах мускуса, а ещё отчего-то гарь и дым.

Доктор закрывает глаза, надеясь, что теперь это в последний раз.

Её руки смыкаются на чём-то металлическом, круглом, таком знакомом и незнакомом по ощущениям.

Раздаётся негромкий щелчок. 

Доктор открывает глаза и видит перед собой Мисси.


End file.
